Left 4 Dead Chronicles
by Shenguin
Summary: Had the idea of making a Left 4 dead fic with one of my friends from college, -Icewind1- -read his stories, they're really awesome- and i got to making this, will be following campaigns eventually Rated T because of swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**Left 4 Dead, **_

_**the Story so far...**_

Disclaimer: I do not own left 4 dead. That honour rests with valve. Now that the legal stuff is done, lets start the story.

Chapter One

The Uprising. (untold chapter)

The television was blaring, news was coming in about an unknown virus that was making people go crazy, attacking people like animals, and of the vacant expressions. There was also information about other more advanced beings, these creatures, while human in almost every way, had some sort of ability. There was Hunter, who was skilled at jumping, and pouncing people, there was Smoker, who had an especially long tongue which was used to ensnare the victims, and there was Boomer, who vomited on the victims and this seemed to attract a mob of the more common infected beings.

Strangely enough, the house was quiet, there wasn't a single movement, the house had been long since abandoned. The newsroom was one of the rare places in the city at the moment to which the infection hadn't spread. Outside, there were mobs of the infected, scouring the city for others in the hope of infecting them too. The infected, were in a more zombie-like state than being human, and it was in this way that they became dangerous. No-one knew how they became this way, but one things for sure, there's only ONE cure, Send in the four known people who are immune. Their names are Bill, an ex Vietnam sergeant, Zoey, a College girl who was saved, while running from a hunter, Francis, a biker who had managed to kill more of the infected so far than the rest of the survivors put together, and Louis, an IT technician.

To begin with, the four survivors just got on each others nerves. They couldn't agree on anything. Zoey, used to college, the good food and the company of people her own age, refused to adjust to trying to put up with these older people. Bill and Francis, mostly being used to living in wilderness found this slightly more relaxing than the lives they had been leading previously. Louis, trying to sympathise with everyone, always ended up getting yelled at and wishing that he hadn't said anything in the first place.

It was always a shock running into someone they knew before the infection, and most of them were covered in tumours which seemed to take over their minds, but not so much as to completely disfigure their looks, and so it was hard for the survivors to have to shoot who they had either grown up with, or known longer than they could remember.

Authors note, Relatively short first chapter and others will be longer, this one is just a basic introduction to the story and characters, although there will be a lot more in the future, this will eventually be following the campaigns though.

Please R+R


	2. Chapter 2 The Apartments

_**Chapter two!**_

_**No mercy**_

**It was nightfall on the rooftops of Fairfield. Everything was quiet, and only one human was awake. Bill sat thinking, he was keeping watch while the other three survivors slept soundly. Since the infection took hold of the city, it was unsafe anywhere you went. And yet looking at the stars, you wouldn't know anything was different. Bill was beginning to drift off to sleep when a loud shriek woke him with a start. "HOLY SHIT" he screamed, and with a swift movement, he threw the hunter backwards and began pumping it full of lead from his shotgun. **

"**that's how we took them down in 'nam" he smirked slightly, then looked round in surprise to see the others standing staring at him expectedly. **

"**what's all the noise about bill?" Louis asked "can't a guy get some sleep in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?" He grinned in a goofy fashion.**

"**Well, not sitting around now we're awake, lets get going!" Francis yelled!**

**They all gathered round the table and grabbed a weapon, and a health kit. Then made for the door leading downstairs. Opening it with force, Zoey started shooting at the infected at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, a boomer came charging round the corner, and started up the steps. After shooting it quickly, the survivors became covered in a green icky gloop which smelt really bad. Louis and Zoey began feeling sick instantly. Round the corner charged a bunch of zombies, and they began attacking everyone covered in the boomer's remains. Once they had recovered, and cleaned up, they made their way down and through the rooms, taking care of any infected in the way, and picking up a Pipe bomb and a Molotov from the rooms beyond the doors. They kept going until they reached a hole in the floor. **

"**Erm, where from here?" Zoey puzzled, "down there? That's suicide."**

"**what other choice do we have?" Louis and bill murmured.**

**So down they jumped, and before they could regain the balance, what looked like a pink rope shot through the air and tied up Francis and began reeling him in. The rope it seems, was the tongue of a smoker, and it was slashing at Francis with more and more aggression. Running at top speed, Zoey hit the Francis in the stomach with the gun, and the shock wave that shot through him was enough to make the smoker release him. A few quick pistol bullets later and the smoker was lying dead on the floor. **

"**nasty habit that!" Louis laughed to himself. **

**Continuing through the buildings, they came to the door leading outside and a low growling told them a hunter was nearby. They decided on the spot to try and outrun it. So they charged towards another part of the alley, and as soon as they started to move, Louis was pounced, and the hunter was tearing at his shirt and flesh on his chest. A speedy and well-timed head-shot from Francis was enough to silence the shrieking, and help Louis to his feet. They kept walking through the alleys for a while until it came to an opening which led out onto the street. A helicopter shot overhead which blared "any survivors to mercy hospital for evacuation please" through the speaker-phone. **

**The loud noise was enough to startle a nearby woman crying on the ground. She shot up, and ran straight for Bill, her face contorted and demonic. She instantly pushed him to the ground, and started slashing him, while the others were opening fire on her, the bullets seemed to have little effect. Louis, in a final attempt to save Bills life, ran up behind her and slammed the barrel of his gun into the the back of her head, and fired a shot. She turned for a second, and made to move for him, until he shot again, and the impact of the bullets was simply too much for her to take, and she finally fell dead to the floor. **

"**Holy Crap, what the hell was that?" Zoey screeched as she helped Bill to his feet."**

"**A witch from the seventh circle of hell" Bill yelled as he regained balance and started using his med-kit to heal himself. **

"**Witch, awesome name for her!" Louis smiled**

"**I hate witches" Francis grimaced. **

**They all laughed, and ran to the end of the street, where they headed downstairs to the subway, and they ran into a room at the end of the area, where they slammed the iron-clad door closed and barricaded themselves inside. They sat for a while and discussed what they had seen, and after a meal, (Mostly Freeze-dried food) from a cupboard hanging on the wall, they settled down in some sleeping bags, and praised the Government for finally doing something that had actually made the lives of the survivors easier. They had put in areas they could have a decent sleep without fear of infected beings getting at them, and together, they dozed off, and had the best nights sleep in a while. **

**Authors notes: ok so thats the end of chapter two. As you can see, I tried to stick to the first level of no mercy as firmly as I could, but I decided the helicopter would give them a reason for heading to mercy hospital, and so would be more useful in the midst of battle, and give a good enough reason to startle a witch. **

**Thank you for the reviews, both online and off, and I will try to respond to any review I get as best as I can. ^^**

**til next time ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3,**

**Zombies in Training.**

**An: this will be told specifically from the point of a Smoker and boomer. The boomer has no name, but all his infected friends give him one. And the smoker, tells the story of how he became what he is today. (needed to take a break from the main story as had writers block on that, might even set it up so that the storyline follows them both! And them possibly.... wait and find out) also, I referred to the tank as Titan, as that is probably what the rest of the infected think of him as.  
____________________________________________________________**

**The feeling in my stomach almost too much to bear, I felt like I was dying. I had just come across a lame kind of infected that fires vomit which when it covers you, attracts insane amounts of zombies. I lost the fight, and the obese zombie attacked me. **

**I passed out, and next thing I knew, I woke up, grunting and making other strange noises. I tried to stop, and realised I couldn't although there was something that twigged in the back of my mind instantly: That was the noise that overweight weirdo made. Was I becoming one of them? I sure hope not! I blacked out again, thinking about this was all too much while the pain overwhelmed me. When I awoke next, there was a coughing and retching sound which came to me when I opened my eyes. **

**I looked around for the source, and saw a man with a disfigured face, and a tongue that was half hanging out and reached down to about where his heart would be. 'Wait a minute!' I thought, 'that thing is his tongue, how the heck can that be?' I decided to ask him, I spoke in what sounded like english to me, but to the other guy, as he later told me, it was infected speak, which apparently came naturally to anyone who became one of them, because I hadn't seen the dictionary yet.**

**So the long-tongued individual who had introduced himself as 'Sly,' sat on the edge of the building, and began to tell his story. "it was horrible," he said solemnly. "I was out for a walk with my dog, right before the infection happened. I felt the ground shaking under me, but assumed it was just an earthquake, and proceeded to return home." he looked down sadly. "turns out that was Titan, he is an over-active muscle-man who spent too much time at the gym taking steroids before infection." he laughed "but yeah, he ran at me, and crushed my dog like it was a rubber toy. He punched me, and as I was thrown back, I was caught by a rope. I thought someone had saved me, but I looked up and saw that it was not anyone I wished to be rescued by. A tongue, the same size as a small building was reeling me steadily in. I felt my health be sapped by the tiny leeches on the slimy slippery tongue. At first I didn't notice the slight health depletion, but I noticed after a while when I began to feel sleepy." he took a deep breath then continued. "i almost drifted off from feeling so weak, when the tongue suddenly let go" he looked shocked as he relived this terrible time. "i thought I was safe, but it soon became apparent why he released me. There was a hunter staring down at me. I was so weak from the smokers grasp that I simply passed out. When I came to, I was this" he motioned at himself. **

**The boomer looked on in awe as the story was told. When it was finished, he gazed sympathetically at the smoker called Sly. "and I thought I had it hard." he smiled. "Want to be friends? We could get back at those humans who didn't bother to save us." He held out his hand to show he was serious. **

"**but, we would be as bad as those who did this to us" he grinned "but man, its gonna be fun." he shook hands with boomer and said "whats your name?" boomer thought for a second "i dont have one."**

**Sly grinned "what about ZiT?" Boomer looked angry "I'M NOT THAT UGLY" Smoker couldnt help bursting out laughing. When he had finally stopped, he said "ZiT is Zombie in Training, your new to our world, so you need to learn basic survival, and most of all, how to be yourself and catch prey."**

**ZiT looked sheepish. "oh, right, but we workin together now?"**

**Sly smiled "definitely"**

**AN: proper decent chapter this time, good length, but its you guys who decide if its good or not, not me ^^ let me know plz ^^ wont update til I get 7 reviews. ^^ plz R+R **


End file.
